


Exposition

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock bumps into someone special at Tony Stark's newest technology exposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Johnlock Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2012

“Are you coming, John?” Sherlock asked, tugging on his signature long coat.   
“Coming where?” John replied, looking up from his newspaper.   
“The exposition!” Sherlock nearly squealed, unable to hold back his almost schoolgirl-esque glee.   
John smiled indulgently and shook his head. “No, that’s alright. You go on ahead.”  
Sherlock shrugged. “Alright. Your loss.” And with that, he swept out the door and caught a cab downtown to where the exposition was being held. 

 

“No, no, no!” complained Tony impetuously. “The old suits display needs to be there!”  
Bruce shook his head, sighing. Tony was his best friend and a fellow scientist, but sometimes Dr Banner thought Tony Stark was the most brilliant (and also most promiscuous) five year old the world had ever seen. He attempted to placate the nearly hysterical man. “Look, Tony? It’s going to be alright. The suits are going to be right next to my chemical displays, right there on the left, you see? It’s fine. Nice and prominent, okay?”  
Tony took a deep breath and nodded. “Sure, yeah, fine. But what about the stuff about the ARC reactor, I mean, that’s way back over there....”

 

Sherlock’s eyes were alight with joy as he walked around the symposium, drinking in the sounds and sights of pure nerdy heaven. These were some of the best and most important scientific advances of the year, and he felt just a little bit drunk on the academic joy of it. He was so distracted by a flashy display about how Mr Stark made his AI Jarvis that he didn’t see the other man coming towards him until it was too late.   
“I’m so sorry,” said Dr Banner, bending down to scoop up his scattered notes and papers.   
“No, I should’ve... oh my god,” Sherlock said, suddenly noticing Bruce’s nametag as he performed his nearly-routine scans for clues about a person that he always did whenever he met someone new. “Dr Banner! I’m a huge admirer of your work.” He tried not to gush like a silly prepubescent fangirl, he really did. He bent down and helped Bruce pile the rest of his papers back into the man’s arms.   
Bruce smiled and held out his hand once he’d shuffled the papers onto one arm. “Are you a scientist as well?” he inquired.   
“Ah, yes,” Sherlock answered with a grin, shaking Bruce’s hand. “Sherlock Holmes. But all of this... this is above my scale. I’m a chemist, mainly for forensic purposes. Forensic sciences of all kinds, really.”  
“Oh, yes, I’m familiar with your work,” Bruce said with a friendly smile. “243 different types of tobacco ash, wasn’t it?”  
Sherlock cracked a jubilant smile. “And what did you think?” He was honestly rather surprised whenever anyone read his work. It was rather a niche market, after all.   
“Fascinating, really,” Dr Banner said, and they fell into deep scientific discussion, conversing over everything from Newtonian principles to string theory. They were interrupted by Tony strolling up to them. 

 

Sherlock looked over at the man beside him and his eyes widened. Today really was his lucky day, it seemed. Mr Stark, besides being, well, Iron Man, was a brilliant innovator in his own right. He felt honoured to get to speak with him.   
Tony tilted his head. The man looked awfully familiar... he’d figure it out later. “I hate to tear you away from what is clearly a fascinating conversation, but our dearest Director Fury’s just called me and we’re needed ASAP. Some sort of altercation or shindig or... something along those lines. I really stopped paying attention after a minute or so. Anyway, we need to go. Ready?”  
Bruce shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, always. It’s been a real pleasure, Mr Holmes, truly,” he said sincerely.   
Sherlock nodded and shook the other man’s hand again. “The same to you, Dr Banner.”  
Tony grabbed Bruce’s arm and led him away. “Why do I know him?” he muttered under his breath to the other scientist.   
“That’s Sherlock Holmes,” Bruce informed him. ‘The detective, with Scotland Yard?”  
“Ah, that’s it,” said Tony, like he’d known it all along and had merely been testing Bruce’s knowledge. “Of course.”  
“So what did Fury want us for?” Banner asked, returning to the matter at hand.   
“Like I said, I really don’t know. I stopped paying attention when he got boring. But we’re going back to my hotel now. My plane’s getting ready as we speak.   
“Is the rest of the team coming?” Bruce asked, sighing as he mentally prepared himself.   
“Of course.”

 

Sherlock went home later that day, feeling like he was walking on a cloud. “John!” he called as he bounded up the stairs. “You’ll never guess who I met today!”


End file.
